Pokemon: The Sons Of Red
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Follows Ash and My OC Raven as they journey through each of the six regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos! Pairing is Pokeshipping and Dawn x Raven which I'm calling NightofPearlshipping. Please give this fic a chance, hopefully you'll read and review.
1. The New Arrival

CHAPTER ONE: THE NEWEST ARRIVAL

"Welcome to the Kanto Region" said Professor Oak "May I ask your name?"

"It's Raven" the boy replied shortly "You're the guy we're supposed to see as a new arrival here right?"

"Yes I am" Oak nodded "I assume that you're one of my trainers beginning today am I correct?"

"Yes, I am" said Raven quickly voiced "Now Where's my starter?"

"Patience dear boy, follow me if you will".

Oak lead the new trainer whom was dressed in bright blue travelling pants, a black t-shirt under a red and white jacket. A red and white cap rested comfortably atop his head.

"You remind me a lot of a boy I had in here many years ago" Oak divulged "He was named Red though".

"Legendary Trainer Red?"

"Yes" Oak agreed "He won the Pokémon League at the youngest age that anyone ever has".

"Strange enough coincidence" Raven agreed as he and Oak reached a large metallic container closed off with glass with three circular metallic podiums were rested inside. Oak moved over to his computer and tapped a few keys unsealing the glass on the machine. The metal circles opened and three Poke-balls rose into view "Take one of these with you. The Pokémon offered to first time trainers here in Kanto. I have the Fire Type Charmander, the Water Type Squirtle and the Grass Type Bulbasaur".

Raven reached over and grabbed the Poke-ball with the symbol for fire on it and clipped it to his belt "Thanks Professor".

"Hold on boy you're being impatient" Oak chastised the new trainer "You're hot-headedness may just be your biggest drawback".

Professor Oak sauntered over to his desk and brought a tray over to the new trainer. On the tray lay a sort of red object along with five red and white mechanical spheres.

"These are your Pokeballs and Pokedex. The Dex will record information on any sort of Pokemon you encounter and the Pokeballs are for capturing wild Pokemon that may appear on your journey".

Raven pocketed the items and nodded curtly to the Professor before he departed the Lab without looking back once.

"That kid is just way too much like Red was at his age" Oak sighed "But hopefully he will grow into the man you became old friend, I wonder if he even knows that his twin brother lives in this very town".

Meanwhile in a home on the other side of Pallet Town a young boy with charcoal raven hair opened his onyx eyes wearily and clambered out of bed with a giant yawn.

END EPISODE 1

Hope you like this. NO FLAMES AND PLEASE REVIEW! This story is about Ash and his twin brother Raven who are in fact the sons of the legendary Pokemon Trainer Red and all throughout this story I will be jumping between Ash and Raven's POV. DON"T HATE ON MY OC because you've only read a little bit about him! Anyway please review this story as I'll probably discontinue it if I don't get more I mean six chapters and only two people have reviewed them? seriously guys it doesn't take too much effort to click the little box and type well done or good job. and I won't update past the latest chapter again until I get more reviews and more than just two reviewers


	2. Ash's Adventure Begins

EPISODE TWO: ASH'S ADVENTURE BEGINS

"AAAH!" exclaimed Ash as he sprinted along the streets of Pallet "I can't believe I'm late on the very day I was supposed to become a Pokemon Trainer this is so unfair!"

Ash spun on his heel and darted off down a corner road "Hopefully there's a Pokemon left for me to have!"

Ash finally approached the lab but instead of an empty parking lot outside the Professor's lab he found the gates surrounded by a large crowd and that a boy had just exited from the lab "Ah, if it isn't Ashy-boy? Sleeping on the job?"

"I'm just a little late Gary!" stormed Ash and deciding not to open himself up to further goading Ash sprinted up the stairs leading to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Professor! I'm here for my Pokemon!"

"Well I'm sorry Ash all of the other trainers have collected my starters" Oak explained "I do have one other Pokemon here but it doesn't really seem to like anyone".

"I'll take it Professor, I have to have a Pokemon!"

"Very Well" said Oak and he handed a Pokéball with a lightning bolt insignia to Ash "This is the electric type Pikachu".

Ash clutched the Pokéball and pressed the button on the centre. Immediately the mechanical sphere clicked open, violent electricity cackled outward and formed the small electric mouse Pokemon. Said Pikachu was a yellow creature with a lightning-bolt shaped tail emblazoned with brown fur at its tip and bright red circular cheeks on either side of its face.

Ash approached the Pikachu slowly and knelt down to its height "If a Pokemon doesn't like humans the best thing to do is to kneel down to the Pokemon's height and show it that you mean no harm. You also have to be perfectly gentle and allow the Pokemon to make the first move. Hey there Pikachu I'm Ash and how would you like to come along with me on my journey?"

Pikachu looked sceptically towards the ten year old and said "Pika?"

"I know that I might not appear much at first glance but my mom tells me that my dad is on a Pokemon journey of his own! So I know that with your help I can accomplish great things!"

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu happily and dive bombed its new trainer into a rather tight hug. Ash laughed and raised the Pokéball to Pikachu but he instantly noticed that Pikachu was glaring at the contraption with utmost dislike.

"Oh" mused Ash "You must not like being confined inside here, well you can just stay outside of it, I don't mind".

Ash took the Pokéballs and Dex from Oak's desk and smiled up to the Professor once more "Me and Pikachu will be going now Professor".

"Sure thing Ash" said Oak faintly "H-have a good journey".

Ash raised a hand in farewell before he sprinted as fast as he could from the lab.

'He's a lot more mature than I'd have expected' Oak thought to himself 'Well Red, your sons have begun their journeys and are on their way to greatness I'm sure of it!'

Ash had just finished adjusting his cap when his mom entered the new trainer's room and wrapped her arms around him "Good luck Ash" she said fondly "I know you'll do me proud".

Ash looked at a picture of a man who looked rather similar to himself except a lot older and said "D'you think I'll meet dad on my journey mom?"

"I don't know honey" Delia answered her son "maybe one day but your father hasn't been seen in many years".

Ash gazed determinedly at the picture and said "He's alive and I know it! He's probably waiting somewhere for me!"

Delia smiled and placed a hand on her son's shoulder "Well you'd better get moving then".

…..SWITCH TO RAVEN POV…

Raven walked confidently down the beginning of Route 01 with a giant smile on his face. The new trainer had a lot of great experiences ahead he was sure and just maybe he would be able to meet the twin brother his Uncle Green had told him about. Just as Raven was walking through the first outpost of Route 01 a sharp beak narrowly missed his head. Raven whipped his head round to spot a grey and black bird-like Pokemon with a brown face and pink beak. The new trainer whipped out his Dex and scanned the creature.

"So that's the flying-type Spearow?"

Raven unclipped a Pokéball from his belt and lobbed it into the air "Charmander visualize!"

The red and white metallic sphere clicked open and white light erupted from the centre. The white light soared across the air. It hit the ground and formed a yellow lizard shaped creature with large half oval shaped eyes, a long tail burning bright with a flame at its tip and finally sharp claws protruding from both its hands and feet.

"Charmander!" cried the Fire Type starter of Kanto.

"Spearow!" squawked the flying-type defiantly.

"Charmander let's start up by using Scratch!"

Charmander's left claws glowed a bright translucent white. The diminutive Pokemon attempted to land a blow to the Spearow but the latter merely flew up out of reach.

"Dammit!" cursed Raven "Okay that didn't work, let's try Ember!"

Charmander opened its maw and fired a volley of miniature orange flame pellets at the Spearow. The bird had obviously not expected this for a moment later it came toppling toward the ground a second later covered in burn marks. Not wasting even a moment Raven hastily grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it directly at Spearow. The mechanical sphere hit Spearow lightly and opened drawing the flying-type into its depths with a stream of crimson red light. The ball shook once…twice and BAMN! Little sparkles surrounded the ball and it was a sign that Spearow had indeed just been captured by Raven. The young trainer picked the Pokeball up in hand and held it to the sky "Here we go! Spearow joins the squad!"

"Char! Char!"

END EPISODE TWO

Current teams:

**Ash: **

**Pikachu**

**Raven:**

**Shiny Charmander**

**Spearow**

Okay to answer a question that I had in a review and to let everyone know Ash is going to have a more logical outlook on life, be stronger, more mature and of course nab a few Legendaries in the process. I plan to give Ash and Raven a legendary from each region. However they will only have one of their legends in their team at a time and won't use them for gym battles.


	3. Raven's First Battle

EPISODE THREE: RAVEN'S FIRST BATTLE!

…..RAVEN POV…

"Well then" said Raven happily as he recalled Charmander to its Pokeball "Let's get going toward Viridian City!"

Raven reattached Charmander's Pokeball to his belt and began to move along the road again his features lit up by a giant smile "I've caught my first Pokemon and I'm moving along in my journey this has to be the coolest experience in the world!"

Raven continued to walk along the narrow paths that lead to Viridian City in earnest. He had a desire to reach the next city by nightfall and this was the best path to take. Well unless you had a giant flying type to carry you all the way.

"Hey you!"

Raven spun round to come into contact with a boy slightly younger than him dressed in blue shorts, a white shirt and a blue hat spun backwards "I'm Youngster Joey and I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

"Very well, I accept. Bring on your best!"

(Youngster Joey VS. Raven)

Joey withdrew a Pokeball from his belt and threw it skyward. The sphere clicked open and a flying type that Raven had never seen before came into his sights. It was a mainly brown hued creature except for the pale feathered front and of course the pink beak protruding as a mouth out of its dark features.

Raven aimed Dex at the creature. A second later images of said Bird Pokemon appeared on his Dex's screen "Another flying type huh? Okay I have the perfect match up!" Raven unclipped a Pokeball from his belt and chucked it into the air. The ball split open and white light poured out taking the shape of Raven's Spearow. The flying-type let out a squawk of anger as it prepared for battle.

"Use gust!" Joey commanded.

"Spearow go ahead and dodge!" cried Raven.

Pidgey flapped its wings in earnest however Spearow was far too high in the air for the attack to do much of any damage.

Raven looked to his Spearow and cried "Okay Spearow come on down with Peck!"

"SPPPPPEEEEARRROOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

The flying type's beak glowed a bright translucent white; Spearow soared across the expanse of the sky and slammed its beak right into the side of Pidgey's body.

Raven cried out "Hit it with a quick attack to finish things off!"

An ethereal white glow surrounded Raven's second Pokemon's body, the Spearow used a magnificent burst of speed to fly directly into Pidgey head on and literally knock it out of the sky. Pidgey slammed headfirst into the ground kicking up a sandstorm upon collision. The dust settled a moment later to reveal Pidgey lying spread-eagled on its back. Swirls were replacing the flying-types eyes indicating a fainted Pokemon.

"Come back Pidgey" Joey recalled his fallen Pokemon but it seemed he was not done here for he unleashed his second Pokemon before his former had even fully returned to its Pokeball.

"Rattatta!"

Raven pulled out Sparrow's Pokeball and recalled the flying type back to the depths of its new home.

"Let's do it Charmander! Visualize!"

"Charmander!" the alternate coloured fire type cried taking its stance.

"Rattatta use bite!"

"Dodge and use Ember!"

"Charmander!"

The diminutive fire type leapt out of the way of the purple rat's teeth, while soaring skyward Charmander was covered in a burst of ethereal fire and Raven gasped out "What's that?"

"CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Charmander pelted toward the Rattatta. The orange hue surrounding its body gained stronger hues of bright flame. Charmander slammed into Rattatta and sent the poor Pokemon soaring across the landscapes of Route 01. Raven looked strangely at his new friend and whipped out his Pokedex.

"Charmander has learnt the move Flame Charge, a move in which the user is surrounded by an aura of fire and can use this to attack".

"Charmander learnt Flame Charge? Awesome!"

The Rattatta struggled to its feet and growled out "Rata!"

"Let's end this Charmander, Flame Charge again!"

Charmander jumped right through the air once more and surrounded its body in the flame-like aura and slammed into the Rattatta. The latter of the two combatants collided with its trainer; Joey looked at Raven with intense dislike and ran off towards Viridian City.

"Well done Charmander!" exclaimed Raven "I didn't know you could learn Flame Charge this early!"

END EPISODE THREE

Sorry about the short length but I'm at course atm so I thought I'd just pop out another one. Next chapter the twins finally meet! NO HATE ON THIS STORY AT ALL! Charmander learnt this move now because it's important plot-wise!


	4. Where Roads Converge!

DC: Me no own

TheSilverboar: They will be travelling with the canon companions except Unova where it'll be Hilda instead of Iris (she grated on my nerves).

Sithlorde1988: thanks! Yeah idk either but we'll see lol enjoy the chapter.

EPISODE FOUR: WHERE ROADS CONVERGE!

"_Come on slowpokes!" cried a girl. This girl had dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes her clothing consisted of a t-shirt with a Pikachu on it and some ordinary travelling pants. _

"_No fair Serena!" exclaimed Raven "You're cheating!" _

"_Am not!" she yelled back angrily._

"_Are too!" Ash and Raven shot back equally as angry. _

"_Serena come on we're leaving in five minutes!" called out her mother._

"_Where're you off to today Serena?" Ash asked the girl politely._

"_We're moving away" said Serena sadly tears brimming in her crystal eyes "I couldn't bear to tell you"._

"_You can't go 'Rena!" _

"_I'm sorry!" the girl sobbed. She pulled each of the boys into a hug then sprinted off through tears._

_Raven looked to the ground, his eyes covered by the red and white cap that he always wore but you could easily spot the tears streaming down his cheeks. As if empowered by a separate force the tears dried themselves and Raven looked up determinedly "We'll meet again Serena, one day and that's a promise!" _

_All of a sudden the boys noticed their father walking over to them. The legendary trainer Red knelt down to his sons' height and handed each boy a Pokeball. _

"_My gift to you my sons" said Red "I'm going away for a while and I thought that since Serena seems to have left as well you'll need a friend"._

"_How long will you be gone?" Ash asked his father. _

"_Hard to say, there's several things I need to attend to" the trainer shrugged "But I'll be back". _

"_When?" _

"_Someday" was all Red said before he threw out his Pidgeot and leapt onto her back "it's farewell for now my sons but remember that I will always love you both no matter what happens". _

"_I'll be the greatest Pokemon Master ever!" both boys yelled out to him "You'll see!" _

_Red smiled "I know you will" _

_And with that Pidgeot soared into the clouds and Ash nor Raven would hear from their father for a very long time._

Raven's eyes snapped open. He almost jumped in fright at the dream and gazed upon his Pokemons' concerned expressions.

"It's alright guys, just a bad dream is all" said Raven getting to his feet "Come on, we need to get packed and ready to head out to Viridian which if my estimation is correct should take us about another day then it's a beeline for Pewter City and our first gym battle against the leader there who's named Brock!"

"Char! Charmander!"

"Spearow!"

"Lithe!"

Dante smiled and petted his Charmander, Spearow and Growlithe lovingly atop their heads then pulled out their Pokéballs "time to go you guys, return!"

All of a sudden the clouds turned pitch black and the new trainer sighed "What a great start to the journey" he said sarcastically "Well I'd better hurry if I want to avoid this rain".

Almost as if on cue Raven heard a cry of "ROOOW!" and another albeit much weaker cry of "Pika".

Raven sprinted in the direction of the cries and gasped when he saw a young boy trying to shield his Pikachu from a massive onslaught of wild Spearow. The Pikachu looked really weak as of the moment and the boy was trying his best to reach for a Pokeball however the Spearow seemed intent on blocking him from reaching it.

Without a moment of hesitation Raven whipped out a Pokeball and tossed it into the air "Growlithe, get those Spearow away from that boy with Ember!"

"Liiiithhheee!"

Not noticing who had just helped him Ash finally reached his belt and tossed a Pokeball out all the while crying "Dratini I choose you!"

A stream of glowing white escaped from the Pokeball and formed a small serpentine creature; said Pokemon was a blue colour with a white belly and two strange protrusions from either side of its head "Tini!" it cried.

"Dratini Dragon Pulse!"

"Growlithe Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe leapt into the air and began to spin rapidly. The fire type was instantly surrounded in a stream of hot fire; the flame wheel soared through the air and began to clear out the Spearow with earnest. Dratini sent a stream of glowing dragon energy from its maw, the multi-hued energy beam collided with several Spearow and they all departed the scene in utmost trepidation.

"All that's left is the leader!" exclaimed Raven.

"Then we'd better get rid of that Fearow!" called Ash determinedly "Dratini Dragon Pulse one more time!"

"Okay Growlithe switch back to ember this time!"

"LIIIIITTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHE!"

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNIIIIIIII!"

The duo sent their respective moves right into the Fearow who was sent spiralling towards the ground faster than a speeding bullet. Without further ado a small blue body slammed into the Fearow and sent it sprawling into the forest.

"Wag!" cried the creature as if the flying-type had mortally offended him.

Ash whipped out his Pokédex and exclaimed "Wow that's a Poliwag!"

Poliwag strutted over to Ash and hit the tip of the Pokeball he was holding, presumably to catch the Fearow he had just wiped out, and by the power of a stream of red light Poliwag entered the Pokeball. Sparkles passed over a second later to indicate that Ash had just indeed caught the tadpole Pokemon.

"Guess he wanted to come with" said Ash with a shrug "Well then, welcome to Team Ash Poliwag!"

Ash held the Pokeball aloft and cheered that he had caught his first Pokemon.

"Uh not to spoil the party or anything kid but well your Pikachu's kinda needing some help!"

Ash paled. He clipped Poliwag's Pokeball to his belt, recalled Dratini and picked up the fallen Pikachu "Thanks for your help!" said Ash as the duo sprinted along together "Me and Pikachu would've been bird food if you two hadn't of showed up!"

"No problem" said Raven in his monotone voice "I knew you could handle yourself if you could reach your other Pokeball, so how many do you have?"

"Apart from that Poliwag I just caught I only have Pikachu and Dratini so far" Ash divulged "I only started my Pokemon journey this morning. Dratini was a gift from my father, what about you?"

"Well aside from my Growlithe which you saw I have a Charmander and a Spearow. I also only started my journey today, Growlithe was also a gift from my father".

"Hey you!" cried out a voice behind them.

Ash whipped round and paled "Uh oh!"

"You totally fried my bike!"

"Look we can talk later" said Ash "My Pikachu is in some real trouble!"

The orange haired girl whom was dressed in denim mini shorts and a yellow tank top held together by red suspenders on either side of her outfit gasped at Pikachu's condition.

"Come on Viridian City's not too far from here and I know where the Pokemon Centre is!"

Ash nodded and he and Raven began to follow this strange girl down the Route 01 Pathway that led towards Viridian City.

As they ran both of the male trainers kept glancing at each other as if they were supposed to recognize each other but neither boy was able to meet the others eyes for they worried that the other would think of them to be a creep or else question their sexuality. The orange-haired girl known as Misty was slightly put-out by the boys appearance also for the duo looked practically identical except that Ash had eyes identical to Delia's whereas Raven's more resembled his father, Red's.

"How far?" Ash asked Misty.

"About five minutes" the girl responded.

Ash nodded and returned to his silent vigil over Pikachu as they ran. Like Misty had predicted the group arrived in Viridian City within five minutes and the trio came into sights of the large red-roofed building emblazoned with a giant 'P' indicating the Pokemon Centre.

Without any preamble Ash darted inside and rushed forward to the front desk "Nurse Joy can you please take care of my Pikachu?"

Nurse Joy looked down at the diminutive electric mouse and immediately started giving orders to Chansey. They took Pikachu and sprinted into the back room.

"I'm so stupid!" growled Ash "I shouldn't have let myself be tricked by those damned Spearow!"

"It couldn't be helped" Raven cut him off "There's nothing you could've done especially since they were all blocking your other Pokeball".

"I suppose you're right" Ash sighed "I suppose I'd better call my mom and let her know that I made it to Viridian".

Ash led Raven to the PC phone and Raven added "I'd better call my Uncle Green as well, he was worried that I was going too far for my first journey since we live in Johto but my dad started off in Kanto and I feel as though I want to follow in his footsteps".

Ash dialled Delia's number and almost immediately the dark-haired woman's face appeared on screen.

"Raven?" gasped the wife of Red.

"Mom, how d'you know my new friends name?" Ash asked her.

"Ash this isn't your friend, he's your younger twin brother who ran away shortly after your father left".

Ash and Raven turned to each other slowly. Their eyes connected and they both yelled out at the precisely same moment "WE'RE IDENTICAL!"

Delia laughed and said "Yes, you're identical excepting the eyes of course, I'm so happy we found you Raven!"

Raven smiled at his mother and said "Well I'm glad to have found you as well, we were calling to tell you that we've arrived in Viridian City".

"That's my line!" Ash shouted.

"Well it's mine now!" Raven retorted hotly.

"Boys".

"Sorry" said Ash and Raven sheepishly.

"That's alright, now I am happy that you both are off to a good start, good luck on your journey boys and make sure you call as you reach each new city or town okay?"

"We promise" said Ash and Raven together "Bye mom".

The screen went black and Raven punched in Green's number. The screen instantly lit up and a man with spiky brown hair came into view.

"Professor Green's phone how can we be of assistance today?"

"Uncle Green!"

"Raven! And Ash is with you as well!?" the Professor exclaimed "Well that's odd but anyway how was the trip to Kanto?"

"It was awesome! And I already got two new Pokemon!"

"That's excellent Raven and Ash?"

"I got two as well but a flock of wild Spearow got my Pikachu and we're waiting for him to be healed up now".

"Ah unlucky, you're only a beginner so it's acceptable and I know you'll improve greatly from this experience".

A voice was heard from the background and Green shouted back "Hold on! Sorry boys monumental discovery in the works, call me each time you get a chance, Professor Green over and out".

"Well that was interesting" said Ash laughing "That's so like Uncle Green to be busy all the time with his research, I was quite surprised that he actually left being Viridian's Gym leader to pursue a scientific line of work".

Raven shrugged "When he found me Uncle Green said that he had lost his love for battles when dad decided that he was done with the more serious ones, Uncle Green just couldn't find a challenge who matched up to him and quickly grew bored".

Ash and Raven left the computer screens and sat down beside Misty in total silence. Both of the new trainers were hoping, no praying that Pikachu would be okay.

As if on cue the roof shattered open and two Pokéballs dropped in. the first formed a purple rattlesnake Pokemon and the second formed a Pokemon that looked like an odd purple sphere.

"Koffing!"

"Ekans!"

Smoke poured through the entire Pokemon Centre. Ash, Misty and Raven all started coughing heavily; this was not the nicest form of introduction whoever had done something like this!

"Prepare for trouble!" said a feminine voice.

"Make it double!" a male voice added

"To show the evils of truth and love".

"To extend our reach to the stars above".

"Jessie!" cried the red haired girl dropping down off a rope beside her Ekans.

"James!" the blue-haired male cried landing next to his Koffing.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

Ash and Raven looked at Team Rocket and actually started cracking up laughing "Hey isn't Team Rocket the bunch of goons legendary trainer Red pummelled into the ground when he was only ten years old?"

"Well Team Rocket, you best here our motto then!" cried Ash "we might be a bit rusty since we haven't used it since we were nine but we should get it ok".

Raven smirked and lowered the bill of his cap and began "When evil strikes the sun and moon shall rise".

Ash also lowered his cap and continued the motto "In the endless night, two stars shine bright! Toppling bad guys who aren't too wise".

"The eternal Shadow, Raven!" said the darker eyed of the two twins.

"The living Supernova, Ash!"

Both boys rose their caps with an incline of their heads and said in unison "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you've got!"

The duo unclipped a Pokeball each from their belt and lobbed them into the air.

"Growlithe visualize!"

"Poliwag I choose you!"

Growlithe and Poliwag appeared from their Pokeballs and growled lowly at their opponents.

"Ekans use poison sting!" commanded Jessie.

"Koffing you use Poison sting as well!"

Koffing and Ekans opened their maws and fired small purple pellets in the direction of Ash and Raven. Both of the Ketchum twins held their smirks and Ash instructed his Poliwag to make the next move "Poliwag trap the Poison stings using your bubble attack!"

"WAAAG!"

Small blue bubbles floated over towards the purple spikes and trapped them within their depths. Ash whooped in joy then pointed his Pokédex at Poliwag: "Poliwag's known moves are Tackle, Bubble, Aqua Tail and Hydro Pump".

"Whoa! That's one Poliwag!" exclaimed Misty "How'd you come by it?"

"We were battling the Spearow and it drove off the final one and jumped into the Pokeball I intended to use on the Fearow".

Nurse Joy gasped as she recognized the little tadpole water-type "This Poliwag is known to defend the younger Pokemon from that flock of Spearow, it used the endless attacks on the babies to train itself and became quite formidable, I'm sure that it went with you because it saw that you also would defend Pokemon as much as it did".

"Wow" said Ash in awe.

"Excuse me!" said Jessie rudely "But we're in the middle of a battle!"

Ash and Raven nodded to each other and the duo cried out their respective moves "Poliwag Hydro Pump!"

"Growlithe Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe leapt into the air surrounded by a stream of hot flame. He spun rapidly in a circular motion and slammed directly into Koffing rendering the Pokemon unconscious.

Poliwag opened its mouth and allowed a giant wave of charged water erupted from its maw. The stream of water soared across the air and slammed into Ekans also rendering the opposing Pokemon unconscious.

"What are you two?" exclaimed Jesse and James.

The Ketchum twins smirked "We're team Eclipse! Deal with it!"

"Team Eclipse? But teams are usually reserved for bad guys!"

"We thought you were getting just a bit too arrogant!" declared Ash "Now it's time to show you the superiority of Team Eclipse!"

"Poliwag use Hydro Pump again!"

"Growlithe let's use a Flamethrower this time!"

"Liiiittthhhheee!"

"LIIIWAAAAGGG!"

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"I'm surprised you two handled yourselves so well" Misty sweat-dropped "it was like they were nothing compared to you".

Raven shrugged and said nonchalantly "It was nothing, they really were nothing next to us, but I doubt this is the last time we'll hear from them".

"That'd be just our luck" Ash sighed.

"Pika!"

Pikachu dived into Ash's outstretched arms and the trainer and hi Pokemon exclaimed with delight at their reunion.

"I'm so glad you're okay Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!"

Ash turned to his twin and said "Well then Raven, shall we head off toward Pewter City? I have a date with the Boulder Badge!"

Raven chuckled "It's where I'm heading too. The Pewter Gym is where all of the new trainers go to try and earn their first badge".

Ash looked determined and said "No more density, no more idiotic actions. I'm going to put every effort I can into being the best! I'm gonna actually do this Pokemon training thing properly and act like a trainer rather than a damn newbie!"

"That's the spirit" said Raven appreciatively "come on!"

"Hey wait!" yelled Misty.

"What's up?" Ash asked her.

"You owe me a bike Mr. Living Supernova! And I don't want you to cop out on me so I am going with you".

"Raven?"

"Why not? The more the merrier I suppose" said Raven doubtfully "come on it's early enough that we can set out and be at the entrance to Viridian forest by nightfall".

END EPISODE FOUR

So the trio is together so to speak lol. Raven's having dreams of his childhood. What does that mean?

**Ash: **

**Pikachu**

**Dratini**

**Poliwag**

**Raven:**

**Shiny Charmander**

**Spearow **

**Growlithe **

Hope you all enjoyed this episode and see you all next time on Pokemon: The Sons of Red! AS USUAL NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	5. Scythering Through The Forest

Well just thought I'd let everyone know that I've decided on the pairings for this fic. It's gonna be Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty) and NightofPearlshipping (Raven x Dawn). Anyways here's episode five!

DC: ME NO OWN

EPISODE FIVE: SCYTHERING THROUGH THE FOREST

"Pikachu quick attack!"

"Charmander Flame Charge!"

Both of the opposing Pokemon activated their moves and charged directly at each other. Pikachu leapt out of the way at the last second and Charmander had to stop the move in order to avoid a huge collision with a nearby boulder.

"Ash, Raven come on we need to head out if we're going to reach Viridian Forest today!"

Ash and Raven recalled their Pokemon and walked over to their new friend. Smiling the trio were ready to head out for the forest but an old man held them back.

"I would be careful going to Viridian Forest if I were you" he said.

"Why's that?"

"There's a Scyther in there whom was abandoned by their trainer and it attacks unsuspecting trainers nowadays. Just thought I'd pre-warn you is all".

Ash and Raven nodded their thanks before they still headed on their way once more.

While walking along Raven slightly detached from the other occupants of his group and began to think of the reasons a trainer would abandon their Pokemon; it didn't make sense. How could someone like that even exist? Pokemon were creatures that you created a bond with and became friends with, not some sick and twisted bid for power!

They reached the forest in quite a short time and both Ash and Raven noticed that Misty was growing increasingly nervous.

"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked her kindly "Are you worried about the Scyther that man told us about?"

Misty gulped "No, I just really don't like bug type Pokemon".

Ash placed a hand on her shoulder and told her "there's nothing to worry about".

Raven on the contrary was glancing around suspiciously and almost absentmindedly reaching for a Pokeball every few seconds.

"Let's keep moving" he said "I'd hate to run into that Scyther".

"Good idea" Ash agreed "Come on".

The trio walked along the grassy plain and nothing seemed amiss until "Chuu!"

"Whoa that's a wild Pikachu!" Misty exclaimed "they're supposed to be really rare in Viridian Forest!"

Raven smirked "Well then let's catch it, after all both of Red's sons should catch a Pikachu!"

He took a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the air.

"Spearow visualize!"

"Are you an idiot?" Ash asked him "Pikachu will fry that flying-type!"

"Not exactly" smirked Raven.

Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at Spearow and if possible Raven's smirk grew wider "Spearow use drill peck to negate the effects of that thunderbolt!"

"Roooow!"

Spearow's beak glowed white and began to spin rapidly, the Spearow itself followed the spinning motions and slammed a direct hit into the Pikachu's side.

"Alright! Let's do it Pokeball!"

Raven tossed the Pokeball in the direction of the Pikachu however just as the ball reached the electric mouse it fell apart into two perfect halves. A Green Pokemon with two large blades for arms landed protectively in front of Pikachu and cried "Scyther!"

"So that's Scyther?" Misty asked her friends.

"Must be" Raven said stepping up to the bug-type.

"Scyther!" snapped the bug-type.

"Hey wait!" Misty shouted out to him.

Raven just ignored her and kept moving closer and closer. As if sensing danger Scyther leapt into action and opened its maw wide. Green energy formed within the depths and Scyther fired it off in the shape of a green sphere. The sphere collided with Raven and he was sent flying back into his friends. Without any preamble Scyther scooped Pikachu up onto its back and leapt up into the treetops.

"Well that didn't go as planned" mumbled Raven darkly "and it wasted one of my Pokeballs!"

"Let's ignore it and keep moving" Ash suggested.

"Good idea" Misty agreed.

And once again the trio was traversing the darkened Viridian Forest in pursuit of Pewter City. They had made it through a decent amount of foliage when a small green bug hit Ash in the head and the trainer apologized to the Pokemon and with Pikachu's help managed to capture the Pokemon named Caterpie.

Raven was walking slightly ahead of the others seething in anger 'That damned Scyther! I can't believe the nerve of that Pokemon!"

"Scyther!"

"It's back!" cried Misty.

All of a sudden a net surrounded the Pokemon's form and it was hauled into the sky.

"Who did that?" exclaimed Misty.

"Three guesses who" said Ash and Raven sarcastically.

"Prepare for trouble".

"Oh why yes, let's make it double!"

"Reveal the evils of truth and love".

"Unite all peoples in our nation"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Team Rocket Prepared for action!"

"They shortened it" chuckled Ash "Let's show them our better one!"

Both trainers lowered the bills to their caps and began their own motto.

"When evil strikes the sun and moon shall rise!"

"We defeat bad guys who aren't too wise!"

"Rescue Pokemon without the need for disguise" chimed Misty.

Ash snapped his cap back to its original position "The living supernova, Ash!"

Raven mimicked his brother "The eternal shadow, Raven!"

Mist just smiled and claimed "The Hydro Princess, Misty!"

"We're Team Eclipse, and we'll beat you into the ground!" cried the trio as one.

"Quit mocking us!" roared Jessie.

Raven just smirked at her and said "Get the net Spearow!"

Spearow flew along and pecked the net off the bottom of the Meowth shaped balloon but something was wrong! Scyther was panicking and unable to concentrate fully in order to move its wings!

Raven dived into Position and made sure that the bug Pokemon's fall was cushioned.

"Scy" said the Pokemon as a sort of thanks and sheepish worry for itself.

"Ash" said Raven "You have the floor".

Ash nodded "Okay Pikachu let's send them flying with thunderbolt!"

"CHUUUUU!"

Lightning erupted from Pikachu's cheeks and slammed into Team Rocket's balloon and the punctured hole took in wind which sent the no-goods skyward.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ash "That dealt with them!"

"Come on" Raven told his friends "We need to make a little more ground before nightfall".

Unbeknownst to our heroes that as they walked the Scyther that they had saved from Team Rocket was following them closely and trying its best not to be seen. But Misty was a very observant girl and almost immediately spotted the Scyther tailing them.

"Scyther what's wrong?" she asked it.

"Scyther!" the bug-type cried pointing one of its blades towards Raven "Scy! Scyther!"

"I think it wants to go with you" Misty revealed.

Raven knelt down slightly so that he was eye-to-eye with Scyther and asked it "Scyther is that true?"

Scyther nodded ecstatically "Scy!"

Raven smiled and unclipped an empty Pokeball from his belt "Then I guess you're coming with! I'd love a new friend".

Raven tapped the button of the Pokeball gently against Scyther's head. The mechanical sphere clicked open and Scyther was drawn into its depths. A moment later sparkles covered the surface of the Pokeball revealing to all that Raven now had a Scyther.

Raven held the ball aloft and whooped with joy "Scyther joins the squad!"

The darker-eyed of the Ketchum twins re-clipped Scyther's ball to his belt and turned to his friends with a huge smile "come on guys, let's find somewhere to set up camp!"

The trio set off once more. They made at least another mile before sighting the perfect spot for a little camping. Raven withdrew a small table and a few packets of Pokemon Food from his pack. He also pulled out an easy-to-prepare precooked stew and got Ash to set the table along with Misty as he prepared the meal.

"It may not taste the best, I'm not that good at cooking but it's better than nothing I guess".

Misty took out three Pokeballs and tossed them skyward "Let's eat!"

Misty's Pokemon turned out to be Starmie, Staryu and Goldeen who appeared in a nearby waterhole. Ash took his Pokeballs out next and cried "Time to chow down everyone!"

Caterpie, Poliwag and Dratini swirled through their white light entrances and exclaimed their names with joy. Raven was next and all he said was "It's time for a feeding frenzy guys!"

He tossed his Pokeballs into the air and they split open. White light poured out in order to form Raven's Charmander, Spearow, Growlithe and Scyther. As the humans ate they were shocked to see the actions of their newest friend Scyther. The bladed Pokemon was keeping guard over the other Pokemon while they ate and scolded those who fought over their food.

Scyther was acting very much like an elder brother right now and Raven admitted t himself with a smile that Scyther wasn't at all bad, he had just received a bad view of humans from his last trainer.

'I won't be like that Scyther, I promise' Raven thought as he was doing the cleaning up 'Never'.

The trio let their Pokemon sleep outside of their Pokeballs that night and were all soon asleep not long after they had hit the ground.

END EPISODE FIVE

**Ash:**

**Pikachu**

**Dratini**

**Poliwag**

**Caterpie**

**Raven:**

**Shiny Charmander**

**Spearow**

**Growlithe**

**Scyther**

**Misty:**

**Staryu**

**Starmie**

**Goldeen**

NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING!


	6. Raven's Decision

EPISODE SIX: RAVEN'S DECISION.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ash "Welcome to Team Ash Pidgeotto!"

"Good job Ash!" said Raven smiling "This is excellent!"

"Now if my estimation is correct" said Ash "I have Five Pokemon while you have only got Four Raven, I'm winning in Pokemon Numbers so far!"

"Quality not Quantity" Raven said simply "Besides all of my Pokemon have the potential to grow into some of the most intimidating powerhouses on record".

Ash looked actually inspired by these words "We've only been on the road three days, I'm sure I'll be able to capture a potential intimidating Pokemon someday"

"Ran!"

Ash was slammed into the ground by a small purple creature with a horn. The creature was about the size of Ash's lower leg and was glaring at him intently.

"Nidoran!"

Ash pointed his Dex right at the Pokemon and said a moment later "Well, this a male Nidoran and they tend to be more ferocious than female ones".

"Ran!"

A second later a smaller and white version of the Male Nidoran stabbed its horn directly into Raven and the young trainer hit the ground next to his brother "I'm guessing this is the female one" he said faintly.

"Those two look like they know each other!" exclaimed Misty.

Ash took a Pokeball from his pocket and said "Well I suspect that Nidoran will be a good addition to the team and he did attack me after all".

"I'll nab me the female Nidoran then!" said Raven unclipping one of his own Pokeballs "Spearow visualize!"

"Pidgeotto I choose you!"

The two bird Pokemon were ready to face down their opponents and both trainers gave the same order "Use Gust!"

The Nidoran seemed to be comparatively weak for a moment after the gust had hit the two Pokemon they were rendered unconscious.

"Pokeball Go!"

Three shakes later sparkles shined all over the two Pokeballs to indicate that the Nidoran were now belonging to the Ketchum twins.

Ash held the first Pokeball to the treetops and bellowed "Welcome to Team Ash Nidoran!"

Raven also held his own Pokeball aloft and called loudly "Nidoran joins the squad!"

They clipped their Pokeballs to their belts and began to head on their way once more.

"So Ash what're you gonna do with your Pokemon slots now? I mean you're only allowed to carry six right?" Misty asked him.

"I'm gonna use the P.C. system to exchange the Pokemon when I need to" Ash divulged simply "It makes total sense since there's gonna be some time that I need them".

"It's kind of unfair that your Caterpie evolved already!" Raven exclaimed "And into its final form before we even left the forest you captured it in!"

Ash laughed "They were just training battles and we didn't have to deal with a highly unlikely circumstance like a group of rampaging Beedrill to let Caterpie become a Butterfree".

All of a sudden the group reached the gates to Pewter City and they entered the expansive city of stones. Ash sprinted off excitedly in search of the Gym but being far more cautious Raven moved towards the Pokemon Centre to rest up his Pokemon after their trip to Viridian City and seeing his brother's thinking Ash followed suit and just as they were about to leave Raven spotted a poster on the notice board it read:

_**CALLING ALL KANTO CO-ORDINATORS!**_

_**EXCLUSIVELY FROM THE HOENN AND SINNOH REGION, POKEMON CONTESTS ARE NOW TO FEATURE IN KANTO! THE FIRST OF WHICH IS TO TAKE PLACE IN PEWTER CITY TOMORROW BEGINNING AT TEN A.M. ALL ENTRANTS ARE TO PLEASE REGISTER AT THE CONTEST ARENA BY 5PM THIS EVENING!**_

"What's a Pokemon Contest?" Raven asked Misty.

"Well from what Pokemon League HQ told us Gym Leaders in a meeting it's a type of Pokemon training that focuses on the beauty of a Pokemon as well as their battling prowess".

"Sounds intriguing, I think I'll enter just to see what the hype about it all is".

Raven sprinted off from the Pokemon Centre and charged down Pewter City and literally sprinted up to the Pokemon Contest organizer "how can I help you?" the attendant asked him.

"I'd like to register for the Pewter City Pokemon Contest Please".

"One moment, please hand me your Pokédex".

Raven handed his Pokedex to the attendant and a moment later she returned it along with a black case adorned with an image of a ribbon, an envelope and a strange blue sphere.

"These are your Ribbon Case and Ball Capsule, inside the envelopes are seals that are to be placed on top of the ball capsules where the button of the Pokeball is, to use them simply place the Pokeball inside the ball capsule, stick the seal on the button and you're ready to throw! Oh and one more thing due to new regulations by the contest commission all regional contest participators are required to dress up for their event".

Raven nodded and moved off to the costume department of the contest area to buy his outfit. Said outfit was a simple suit and tie get up but Raven thought it'd go perfectly with what he had planned.

END EPISODE SIX

Okay sorry that was a bit short, yes I changed the events of Butterfree's evolution, gave Ash a Nidoran and he caught Pidgeotto later but who cares like I say my fic my rules. Anyway Ash will catch more intimidating Pokemon in time but when he gets to their areas in the games. Raven's Kanto Team is based off of my own. NO FLAMES OR PLOT HATING! Oh and another thing I am considering discontinuing this because I'm hardly receiving any reviews so yeah please review if you want this to continue and tell me how I could improve it or say something like well done or great job it doesn't take that long people.


	7. The Pewter City Pokemon Contest Begins

And the saga continues…

_I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. _

_To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause... _

_I will travel across the land, searching far and wide, _

_These Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside. _

_Pokemon...gotta catch 'em all! _

_It's you and me... _

_I know it's my destiny _

_Pokemon...Oh..you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend. _

_Pokemon...gotta catch 'em all! _

_A heart so true-our courage will pull us through! _

_You teach me and I'll teach you! _

_Pokemon! _

_Gotta Catch 'Em All! _

_Gotta Catch 'Em All!_

EPISODE SEVEN: THE PEWTER CITY POKEMON CONTEST BEGINS!

"So have you got the performance stuff planned yet?" Misty asked Raven "It's the most vital part of a Pokemon Contest".

Raven nodded "I figure I'll use Growlithe for the appeal round and then go with Charmander for the battle rounds".

"A fire type entrant then?" Ash laughed "I don't see why you're entering the contest to be honest, it seems a bit girly".

Raven shrugged "I feel as though there's many depths to Pokemon that go deeper than battles. I want to be able to do more than just gyms ya know?"

Ash nodded "Understandable"

Raven pulled a handcrafted wooden flute inscribed with an image of the legendary Pokemon of the sky, Rayquazza, from the inside of his jacket pocket and began to play a melodious tune. The soft notes wafted through the surrounding Pokemon and Human's ears, and a calm instantly washed over them. Raven was sitting cross legged atop a boulder and slowly pressing the tips of his fingers to the holes in the flute and playing without a second thought. It appeared that the young Pokemon trainer had been playing for years. Raven lowered the flute from his lips and began to sing in a soft voice that could barely be heard by his friends '_There's a soft voice on the wind, it's softly chimes its cry for all to hear. Though if you don't squint you might just miss. The dew of life radiates its glow over the surrounds not all are lucky enough to have seen the place I've been but one day they might just understand the power inside each of us living beings one and all"_

Raven took a deep breath and began the chorus after a few notes on his flute "_I'm an eternal shadow but I'm carrying the notes of a Musician in this song like Celebi or Mew when our hearts are one with our Pokemon we can't be beaten!"_

Raven stopped his lyrics and returned to the flute. The sound that emitted this time was almost bittersweet sounding like Raven had just lost a really close friend. The young trainer finished on a hum and re-pocketed his flute.

"That was beautiful" said Misty "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Raven shrugged "I crafted the flute when I was younger and I've sort of been playing since then".

Ash however was smiling widely "I forgot how well you played, it's a great thing that I've missed hearing".

Raven smiled toward his brother and tossed another log onto the fire "Don't expect it too often, it's mainly to calm the nerves when I get them. Pokemon Contests are different from Gym Battles in the way that they're televised and have a live audience, so if I mess up a whole lot of people are going to see it".

"Don't worry Raven you'll be fine" Misty assured her friend "You have practiced with Growlithe and Charmander for several hours".

Raven just nodded "I'm going to take a walk".

The younger of Red's sons left the camp-site and began to walk through Pewter City. He seemed to be so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice he had walked into someone until he heard a scream and a shout of "Oh my god you moron!"

The girl leapt to her feet and yelled "You knocked me over!"

Raven shrugged and said coldly "should watch where you're going".

"You bumped into me!" the girl had a strange white hat that looked large and puffy, her outfit consisted of a red top under blue overalls and white shoes. The girl was brunette and had dark eyes "Tell me your name!"

Raven laughed sarcastically "Oh yeah, that's a nice way to introduce yourself, I am the eternal shadow".

"What kind of name is that?"

"The only one you're going to know me by if you continue to grate on my nerves" said Raven simply.

"Well I'm Lyra from the Johto Region and I am destined to be the Top Coordinator of the Kanto Region!"

"Guess that makes us rivals then" Raven smirked "For I am destined to become the Top Coordinator and the League Champion of Kanto".

"I'm gonna whip you in the contest!" screamed Lyra and she stormed off muttering to herself angrily.

Raven couldn't discern what the girl was saying but he admitted to himself that he did not care. He continued on his walk and hoped to god that he wouldn't run into any other trouble tonight. But like always fate had a cruel sense of irony.

"You're such a pathetic Pokemon!" growled the trainer "the only decent attack you can use is Ice Beam! Now evolve you worthless piece of crap!"

"Bas" the seemingly ugly Pokemon replied in what Raven could only assume to be a hurt tone. He sauntered over to the boy and ground out in what he hoped was a commanding tone:

"What's going on here?"

"This piece of crap is a pathetic Feebas that I caught in my home region of Hoenn" the boy divulged "but she's so pathetic that she can't do anything but look ugly! I can't enter the Pokemon Contest with this as my appeal Pokemon!"

"That's is no way to talk to your friend" Raven spat at the boy "Pokemon beauty is on the inside! It's a Coordinator's responsibility to help that Pokemon reach that inner potential and bring it to the surface!"

"The stupid thing won't even listen to me!" growled the coordinator "You make it listen if you are so talented!"

"Very well" said Raven. The eternal shadow of team Eclipse knelt beside the Feebas and fed her some Pokemon food while muttering words of comfort to it then took a step back and gave his orders "Feebas use Ice Beam while spinning!"

Feebas leapt out of the Pond and shot an Ice beam skyward all the while spinning rapidly as though she were a spinning top. Icicles began to float around its body majestically and right now Feebas looked rather like an oceanic warrior rather than the pathetic piece of crap that its trainer had called it a few moments ago.

"I rest my case" said Raven smiling satisfactorily "You need to treat your Feebas better or it won't obey you at all".

The boy glared angrily at his Feebas and roared "That's it, I'm done with you! You won't listen to me but to a complete stranger? Feebas I'm releasing you!"

The young coordinator tapped his finger against Feebas' Pokeball and a blue light emanated around the mechanical sphere indicating that he had indeed released the Pokemon.

Feebas downcast her eyes and a lone tear slid down its deformed body. Raven knelt down beside Feebas and patted her head almost absentmindedly "I think you should come with me Feebas, I promise I'll treat you better than that guy did".

"Feebas!" exclaimed the water-type happily.

"Well then" Raven took a Pokeball from his belt and tapped it lightly against Feebas' head and with a swirl of crimson light she was drawn into the depths of the mechanical red and white sphere.

"Welcome to the squad Feebas".

...

"Next up we have a girl all the way from the Johto region making her contest debut! Please welcome Lyra Soul!"

Lyra promenaded onto the stage and tossed her capsulized Pokeball onto the stage with a shout of "Chikorita stage call!"

The ball split open and white light surrounded by multihued leaves erupted from the Pokeball. Chikorita appeared from the white light and began to whirl its body like a vortex. The Magical leaves surrounded the Chikorita like a tornado and the starter of the Johto region landed elegantly on the stage and cried its name exuberantly.

"Energy Ball!" commanded Lyra.

Chikorita opened its maw wide and fired a wave of light green hued spheres out of it, the energy spheres acted like bubbles and drew the magical leaves into its depths. Lyra smiled confidently to her Chikorita and exclaimed "Okay Chikorita it's time for the Grand Finale! Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita spun her leaf around like a windmill. Leaves shot rapidly from the appendage atop its head which sliced through the energy ball and caused the small spheres exploded and small sparkles fell from the sky and the audience oohed and awed at the spectacle before them.

"What a wonderful performance by Lyra and her Chikorita!" roared the announcer "Let's go to the judges for their opinions!"

"What a wonderful display of the unity between power and beauty!"

"Remarkable!"

"What an amazing debut".

"And next up is a debut from right here in the Kanto Region! Please welcome to the stage from the nearby Pallet Town, Raven Ketchum!"

Raven rushed onto the stage and threw his capsulized Pokeball sky high. The mechanical sphere opened and white light surrounded by bubbles erupted from its depths forming Raven's newest addition Feebas. Feebas landed on the stage and cried her name as loud as she could.

The judges looked at the duo peculiarly and most of the audience began to openly laugh as loud as they could at the duo on stage. Raven merely smirked and gave his command "Feebas use Ice beam while you spin!"

Feebas leapt into the air and began to whirled and twirled in mid-air firing the light blue energy from its maw. The tornado of icicles formed around its form once more and the audience jaws dropped to a slack-jawed position however Raven merely ignored them and pressed on with his commands "Feebas, let's rocks their socks off! Tackle those icicles!"

Feebas slammed into the shards of ice and the erupted into sparkles surrounding the Water Type and the audience whooped with joy.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Nurse Joy "I've never seen anyone work with a Feebas like that before!"

"Remarkable".

"It's really astounding that someone could being out the inner beauty of Feebas that usually goes unspotted by normal others".

"He's incredible!" exclaimed Ash "My brother is an amazing coordinator right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

"I'm shocked since it's his first contest" Misty put in "Well I think he'll be off to the second round then".

"Maybe" said Ash thoughtfully "There were a lot of great performances on display, He may or may not make it through to the next round".

_**RESULTS FOR THE FIRST ROUND: SECOND ROUND COMPETITORS WILL BE: **_

_**LYRA SOUL **_

_**RAVEN KETCHUM **_

_**JESSELINA ROCKETBELLE **_

_**TYSON DARNTIO **_

_**MAXWELL AQUAINE **_

_**JAMIE CARLINTO **_

_**HOWARD MAYWEATHER**_

_**ERIC PURPLEMAN **_

"I did it!" exclaimed Raven happily "Bring on the second round!"

_**MATCH UPS FOR ROUND 2: **_

_**RAVEN VS JAMIE **_

_**HOWARD VS ERIC **_

_**TYSON VS MAXWELL **_

_**LYRA VS JESSELINA **_

"Huh, my match is against that kid who abandoned his Feebas, I'll show him!"

Suddenly a voice chimed over the loudspeaker and a voice trailed into the room reaching the ears of all the trainers present in the waiting room "The second round has now begun, could Raven Ketchum and Jamie Carlinto please make their way to the battle stage for their battle".

Raven nodded wordlessly and exited the waiting room through the entrance aisle.

"Okay everyone!" bellowed the announcer excitedly into his microphone "it's time for the first battle round of the Pewter City Pokemon Contest between Raven Ketchum of Pallet Town and Jamie Carlinto of Mauville City in the Hoenn Region! This will of course be a one on one battle, five minutes on the clock begin NOW!"

"Grovyle, Enter spotlight!" Jamie tossed his capsulized Pokeball onto the battlefield and the usual performance entrance took place. Grovyle appeared in a swirl of white light and magical leaves.

Raven threw his capsulized Pokeball out and cried "Charmander Opening Scene!"

"Mander!"

"Grovyle use Razor Leaf!"

"Charmander use Flame Charge while spinning!"

Both Charmander and Grovyle did as commanded however Grovyle seemed a bit stronger than Raven's partner and the Razor Leaves actually managed to strike down Charmander's flame charge and send the Pokemon straight to the stage floor and Raven's points decreased majorly, in fact he only had about three quarters of them left.

"Charmander get up!"

Charmander attempted to get back up on his feet but a moment later he fell back to the ground heaving for breath.

"Let's finish this Grovyle, Leaf Blade!"

The leaves on Grovyle's arms extended and began to glow a bright, shining lime green "Vyle" it claimed proudly.

"Oh no!" Misty yelled "Charmander won't be able to take another hit, that Grovyle's too strong!"

Grovyle soared into the air and rapidly descended in the direction of his opponent, the more he travelled the faster his attack went.

Just at the last second Charmander regained his footing and began to glow brighter and brighter until his entire body was an ethereal translucent white.

END EPISODE EIGHT

Okay to answer Ash's team questions, he will still catch the ones he did in Canon, I will just be giving him a few extras as well.


	8. Blazing Evolution

Okay here's another

Responses:

Littlest1: Okay, okay you win I'll keep going for now ;P

Guest: Sorry but Dawn won't be arriving until our twins get to the Sinnoh Region like in Canon.

Sithlorde1988: Hehe -.- you know me to well about the evolution bit. Hope you enjoy another chapter.

_I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. _

_To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause... _

_I will travel across the land, searching far and wide, _

_These Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside. _

_Pokemon...gotta catch 'em all! _

_It's you and me... _

_I know it's my destiny _

_Pokemon...Oh..you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend. _

_Pokemon...gotta catch 'em all! _

_A heart so true-our courage will pull us through! _

_You teach me and I'll teach you! _

_Pokemon! _

_Gotta Catch 'Em All! _

_Gotta Catch 'Em All!_

EPISODE EIGHT: THE BLAZING EVOLUTION

The white light cleared a moment later and an astoundingly different Pokemon had replaced Charmander. Said Pokemon was slightly larger than its pre-evolution and had longer arms with more hand-like claws. The tail of this Pokemon was marginally larger than Charmander's and a bright flame burned steadily at its tip "Charmeleon!"

Grovyle attempted to drive its bladed leaf into Charmeleon but the latter merely caught the blade with outstretched claws. The leaves faded in their glowing and bladed appearance. Grovyle growled lowly however Charmeleon merely smirked at his opponent.

"And with an evolution and the blockage of that Leaf Blade Jamie's points have been halved!"

"Grovyle!" exclaimed Jamie with worry.

Raven bore a broad smile and called "Okay Charmeleon, it's time for the home sweep! Start off with Metal Claw!"

Charmeleon's left claws turned the brightest hue of glowing silver. He leapt away from Grovyle accompanied by a backwards somersault and charged right back. Grovyle roared in pain as it soared transversely across the stage but neither Raven nor Charmeleon seemed to have a desire to waste even a second of time and Raven shouted his command "Okay Charmeleon, flame charge while you spin!"

"Meleon!"

The second tier evolution of the Kanto fire type starter lunged into an airborne position and begun to spin like a dog rolling over and over. A moment later bright orange flames engulfed its body due to the bright fire surrounding the Pokemon the flame charge looked rather like a flame vortex rather than a flame charge.

Charmeleon drove his flame engulfed form into his opponent and KO'ed the grass type in one blow.

"And that's it!" roared the announcer "After that astounding display of beauty and power, Raven and his Charmeleon have won this battle and will advance to the next round!"

…Locker Room….

"Wow Raven" said Misty "I can't believe you're going to be in the semi – finals!"

"It's a weird feeling" Raven agreed "But this is only the beginning, I still have a long way to go if I want to win this thing".

"You'll do it for sure!" Ash reassured his brother "Just keep your head straight and you'll be able to take this thing no trouble!"

"Thanks Ash" Raven said with a smile "Well, My battle with Maxwell should start soon".

"Well Lyra's beaten Jesselina as well so we'll see how that turns out" Misty put in.

The loudspeaker chimed once more and Raven took a deep steadying breath. The younger of the Ketchum twins made his way back to the stage and prepared for battle.

"Five Minutes begin now!"

"Wartortle enter stage mode!"

"Tortle!" cried the water type starter of the Kanto Region.

"Scyther opening scene!"

"Scyther, Scy!"

"Wartortle use Hydro Pump!"

Wartortle fired off its strongest water-type attack however Scyther merely sidestepped the attempted blow and got into an offensive stance "Scyther!"

"Alright Scyther Use the X-Scissor Energy Ball!"

Scyther fired three energy balls from its maw, the three spheres however remained in mid-air a short distance in front of the bladed Pokemon. Scyther lunged at the spheres and used his X-scissor attack to slam into the three energy spheres and send them off in all different directions.

Maxwell's points were swept downward by a small margin due to perfect execution and the energy balls went off to surround Wartortle so that the only option the turtle would have left is to go backwards.

Scyther brought down his blades and the spheres all collided with Wartortle. Dense, billowing smoke encased the battlefield but Raven was not about to give up an opportunity to gain more points in this round.

"Scyther use Razor Wind to clear that smog!"

Scyther's blades glowed white and the bladed Pokemon rapidly moved them around over and over in order to summon a windstorm which in turn reduced the smoke into nothingness. The smoke's clearing gave everyone the biggest shock of their lives. Wartortle had fainted not even two minutes into the battle.

"And we have a winner!" shouted the announcer "Raven Ketchum has advanced to the final round of the Pewter City Pokemon Contest!"

Meanwhile unbeknownst to any of the heroes a duo had been watching their every move very closely. The first of the duo was a human. He wore grey pants with boots that travelled up to the lower part of his leg just underneath his knees, his torso held a black shirt underneath a blue cape that had a zigzag pattern as though it had been ripped at its lowermost hem. The cape itself was elongated down to a point just above the man's boots. Finally a strange hat sat comfortably atop his head and a yellow insignia was emblazoned on the front. The design was of a circle and a strange symbol beside it that was unrecognizable to normal men.

"I feel their aura Lucario" the man spoke in a voice that sounded detached and emotionless "The final descendants of Sir Aaron are here in Pewter City".

"Caro!" the bipedal dog Pokemon agreed '_I feel them as well Riley, what is our plan for now?'_

'_We will wait Lucario' _Riley said firmly through their link '_I do not feel they are ready to fully train with us at the moment'. _

'_I see master' _Lucario agreed.

"Let's go" Riley told his partner and the two were gone a moment later alongside a noise that sounded oddly like a ninja's phase out.

END EPISODE

Okay there's another episode of The Sons of Red. I apologize about the short length but there are reasons for it and I wanted the finals of the Contest to be its own episode because it will of course be Raven vs. Lyra. I will be surprised if anyone doesn't know where Riley is from but for those who don't he is a trainer you meet in the Sinnoh Games and if you go through a series of quests with him he'll give you a Riolu egg which then will evolve into Lucario when you reach a high enough level of friendship.


	9. Down In Flames

DC: Me no own

Ibris: Serena is the girl from the XY anime and games.

EPISODE NINE: DOWN IN FLAMES!

"And now it is time for the final round of the Pewter City Pokemon Contest!" exclaimed the announcer "It's Raven versus Lyra!"

The two trainers glared at each other from either side of the stage and at precisely the same moment they threw their capsulized Pokeballs out into the field.

"Charmeleon Opening Scene!"

"Marill come forth!"

"Five minutes on the clock starts now!"

"Charmeleon use Metal Claw!"

"Dodge it Marill and use Water pulse!"

Charmander's left claws glowed a bright, translucent white and the second evolution of Charmander lunged right for Marill. The Johto native water-type easily dodged the blow and rose its little arms skyward forming a small sphere of oceanic energy.

Charmeleon tried in vain to move out of the way of the blast for Marill had simply charged its attack in such a short space of time that it was nearly impossible to avoid the Water Pulse attack. Its skin steaming now Charmeleon bared its fangs directly at Marill. Lyra growled at Raven but the younger of the Ketchum twins held his nonchalant look and cried "Charmeleon Flamethrower!"

"MEEEEEELLLLLLEEEOOON!"

Charmeleon opened its maw and fired a blast of intense flame from within its depths. The bright orange attack came closer towards Marill and with a smirk Lyra commanded "Marill use Aqua Tail to clear up the flames!"

Marill's tail glowed a bright blue and the water-type flailed its appendage dissipating the flamethrower attack into nothingness.

"Now Marill use Hydro Pump!"

Raven gulped involuntarily. He knew that if Marill managed to hit Charmeleon with another water-type move this match was over. Then all of a sudden like he remembered a long lost memory Raven shouted "Charmeleon use Flame Charge to avoid that attack and circle the arena!"

Charmeleon did as his trainer ordered. The flame engulfed form of the fire type narrowly missed the jet of charged water and now Charmeleon was zooming around and around the Contest stage surrounded by the ethereal fire but for now it seemed as though nothing out of the ordinary was taking place.

'Come on' Raven though desperately 'This has to work!'

As if on cue little lightning bolts surrounded Charmeleon's body and Raven whooped with joy. The announcer gasped at this change and shouted for the crowd to hear over his microphone "Charmeleon has gained some kind of electrical charge around its attack! Could Raven have been planning to use static electricity to defeat the water-typed Marill?"

"Charmeleon, let's wrap this contest up! CHAAAARRRRGGGGGEEEEEEE!"

"Meleon!"

Charmeleon made a beeline for Marill, it seemed for all intents and purposes that this battle was over. The combined powers of the static electricity and flame charge combined could wipe Marill out three times over.

"Protect!" roared Lyra in desperation.

At precisely the last moment a green sphere of energy surrounded Marill's diminutive form and no matter how hard the fire-type tried Charmeleon could not penetrate Marill's defences.

"Now Hydro Pump at close Range!" Lyra ordered.

Marill opened her mouth and an eerie blue glow filled her orifice. The water-type wasted no time in adhering to her trainer's commands and fired the glowing blue hydro blast from her maw. Charmeleon was slammed by the Hydro Pump attack and though he had flown transversely across the stage the second evolution of the Kanto Fire-Type starter was still standing a loud announcement from the announcer interrupted their battle abruptly "And that's it Raven has no more points! Lyra is the winner of the Pewter City Pokemon Contest!"

Raven aimed his Pokeball and recalled his fallen Pokemon. He sighed in disappointment and walked from the stage without another word.

…..

"You should be proud of yourself Raven" said Ash "You made it to the finals at least and I'm sure that if Lyra's Marill hadn't of known Protect you would've won today".

Raven shrugged off his twin brother's concerns with a sigh "Well Lyra's Marill did know protect and I lost".

"There's always the next contest" Misty tried to cheer up her friend.

Raven straightened his hat and glared at full intensity towards the Pewter City Contest Hall "I will go on to the next one and I will make sure I kick Lyra across the entirety of the stage!"

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Ash "Anyway we can focus on the gym badge of this city now anyway".

Raven looked more determined than he had ever been in his life "I must defeat Brock! I may have lost the contest but I need to prove to myself that I'm not a total loser".

"Excuse me but your Pokemon are fighting fit" Nurse Joy told Raven.

The trainer smiled and took his Pokeballs back "Thanks Nurse Joy".

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ash "They're broadcasting the Kalos Pokemon League!"

"In Kanto?" Raven asked Ash.

"The Pokemon Championship of each region is broadcast internationally" Mist divulged.

_(On the TV) _

"_Tyrantrum I choose you!" called Diantha._

"_Noivern join the battle!" _

_Both Pokemon were revealed from their Pokeballs and the two Dragon types roared out at each other. Noivern was a large bat-like Pokemon with two speaker-shaped horns atop its head while Tyrantrum was a brown T-Rex with large white fur on certain sections of its body. _

"_Noivern use Dragon Pulse!" _

"_Tyrantrum use Protect!" _

"_Noiiivvveerrrn!" _

"_Rantum!" _

_Noivern's multihued blast of energy collided with Tyrantrum's energy force-field and the trainer with a dark blue jacket and red outdoors cap topped with sunglasses seemed frustrated by this to no end. _

"_Tyrantrum Dragon Claw!" _

"_Not on my watch Noivern fly high to avoid it!" _

_The dragon-type bat like Pokemon soared skyward and swirled around in a twister motion before snapping its wings open once more. _

"_Let's end this! Noivern use Boom Burst!" _

_The final attack of the battle came in sharply and Tyrantrum collided with the ground. _

"_That's it Diantha has been defeated! The new Champion of the Kalos Region is Calem from Vaniville Town!" _

_(TV episode end)_

"Wow, those two Pokemon must be unique to Kalos!" exclaimed Ash "Tyrantrum and Noivern".

"It's gonna be so cool when we get to go to the Kalos Region eventually".

….

"Welcome to the Pewter Gym!" said Brock clearly "Who is here to Challenge me?"

"I am!"

"Two challengers? Okay I'll take on you each in turn in a one on one battle. Who's first?"

"I'll go first" said Raven taking a Pokeball from his belt and stepping onto the gym floor "Scyther visualize!"

"Geodude go!"

Two swirls of white light later and Raven and Brock's Gym Battle was set to begin.

(Raven VS Gym Leader Brock).

"Geodude Rock Slide!"

"Scyther, Gust!"

Geodude's own attack was sent spiralling into the small form's body but Brock look unfazed by Raven's beginning and continued his commands "Rock Smash this time Geodude!"

"Dodge it Scyther!"

Scyther flew upward to avoid Geodude's attack and he landed on the opposite side of the field behind the gym leader's Pokemon.

"Scyther use energy ball!"

Scyther fired the green sphere from its maw however Brocks Geodude simply eased out of the way like there had been no effort required at all.

'This is going nowhere fast!' thought Raven desperately 'I better think of something!'

"Geodude use Hidden Power!"

"Scyther dodge as many as you can!"

Scyther barely managed to avoid every single of the tiny pellets zooming toward him but once Geodude's attack was over Scyther growled at the Pokemon and that's when Raven was hit with a epiphany.

'I'll battle like it's a contest!' he thought then roared aloud "Scyther use the Energy Scissor!"

Scyther fired the three energy balls and allowed his X-scissor to surround Geodude with them. Scyther brought its blades down and the energy balls collided with Brock's Geodude knocking it out in one blow.

"And the winner is Raven and Scyther!" called the referee.

Brock sauntered over to Raven and handed him a badge that looked like a tiny version of a large stone "Take it, you earned it".

Raven held the badge aloft and cried "Raven captures the Boulder Badge!"

He slipped it into position in his badge case and stepped back to watch his brother take on the gym leader.

"Poliwag I choose you!" cried Ash.

"Onix drop 'em!"

Ash and Brock tossed their Pokeballs into the air and the mechanical spheres split open and white light poured out forming the two trainers' respective Pokemon.

(Ash VS. Gym Leader Brock)

"Poliwag use Hydro Pump!"

"Onix use Screech!"

Onix opened its mouth and a loud noise emitted from the orifice. Poliwag wailed in agony as the constant irritation spread over its ears.

"Now follow up with Rock Blast!"

Onix roared with power and sent a volley of large boulders toward the small Poliwag. Each of the stones collided with Poliwag however the tadpole Pokemon didn't allow itself to be knocked to the ground.

"Polliiiiii"

The water-type was engulfed in an all-encompassing translucent white light.

"What!?" exclaimed Brock.

Poliwag's silhouette reshaped itself and it grew larger and larger. The white glow cleared and a new Pokemon had replaced Poliwag. This Pokemon looked similar except that it's legs had grown marginally larger and instead of a tail the aquatic Pokemon now had two large arms topped with white hands.

"Poliwhirl!"

"Onix use Bind!" cried Brock in desperation.

"Dodge!" commanded Ash.

Poliwhirl avoided the far more bulky Onix's body and returned to its spot on the battlefield once more.

"Alright Poliwhirl, let's go for it! Hydro Pump!"

"WHIIIIRRRRRLLLL!"

The powerful jet of charged water slammed directly into Onix and threw it against the back wall effectively rendering the large rock snake unconscious.

"Onix is unable to continue! Ash and Poliwhirl are the winners!"

"Here it is Ash, the Boulder Badge".

"Thanks Brock" said Ash looking at his freshly earned Boulder Badge "It was a great battle".

END EPISODE

So Raven lost to his rival Lyra but He and Ash both earned their first badge and Ash also received the gift of his Poliwag evolving! See you all next time.

**CURRENT TEAMS:**

**Ash:**

**Pikachu**

**Dratini**

**Pidgeotto**

**Butterfree**

**Nidoran (M) **

**Poliwhirl **

**Raven:**

**Shiny Charmeleon**

**Growlithe**

**Spearow **

**Scyther**

**Nidoran (F)**

**Feebas**

See you all on the flip! Until then keep those Pokeballs ready!


	10. The Brutal Truth

Hanghead: read Gold and Silver Angels review for this story and you will see why.

Gold and Silver Angels: I am not going to start a flame war with you. You have your opinion and I won't begrudge you that but all I ask is that you behave like a mature grown-up and not a three year old child. If you do not like what I am writing why not suggest how I could improve like instead of insulting me and attacking my family you could've said something like "You know this story could be improved by doing this or…" is just an example. I am very new to writing okay. But If you wanted to make suggestions and help me improve hey I'm all ears it's when you insult me that I think you're a complete a** hole and get annoyed. I noticed that you're getting all uptight about a Mary Sue? Look Raven's not a Mary Sue… He has flaws but I am yet to go into them. Granted I did explain him vaguely and no I didn't base him on myself because I love my friends and I'd do anything for a good time. I have afforded you the respect of acting maturely and with dignity so I would hope that you have the decency to do the same where I am concerned otherwise I would suggest that you don't read this story. You should really consider the fact that the person on the other end of your review is a real person and not someone you can just lay into because you feel like it. I am sorry that my grammar is not the best but I suck at editing. I really need a BETA but no one even gets back to me on that. I want to apologize to how I responded to you on a previous story which I deleted because there was too many abusive comments between us. I don't want that all over again so help me improve if you honestly want to be of any help but if you just want to insult me you are no better than a schoolyard bully and should avoid reading this story. I hope you can be mature about this.

EPISODE TEN: THE BRUTAL TRUTH

"So where to next?"

"Well" said Raven consulting his town map "Cerulean City is the next Gym and to get there we need to take the route from Mt. Moon".

"Mt. Moon?" Ash asked his twin "Isn't that the place where Clefairy are known to be located?"

"Yeah" Raven affirmed "I think a lot of Zubat are known to make their homes there as well".

"How far d'you think we are from the entrance?" Misty asked the two boys. She hoped that they would be able to give her at least a rough estimation as to when they would be near Cerulean City.

"About a day" shrugged Ash "Depending on how fast we walk".

"Then let's get a move on".

"Ash, Misty, you guys go on ahead".

"Raven what's wrong?"

"I have to go my own way for a while, I know it's crazy since we've only been together a short while but I feel as though there's something I need to do before I leave Pewter City".

Ash nodded and he and Misty began their pursuit of the chasm which linked Pewter and Cerulean city. Raven however made his way back through the city of the rock types and took a place by an old monument for the legendary Pokemon Mew "Mew huh? Bet there's no feeling like capturing a Legendary Pokemon".

Raven took off his hat and sighed. His stupid hair! Even under a hat it wouldn't sit right. The younger of the Ketchum Brothers had bigger fish to fry so to speak, he gazed back at the contest hall and said to himself "I won't lose again! I will be Kanto's Top Coordinator no matter what anyone else says".

"You won't be able to" said a voice from a short while away "Cuz I will!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Guy Angelo" he said overconfidently "And I will become Kanto's top coordinator "You are a simple rookie what can you do?"

Raven stormed over to the coordinator hopeful, he drove his fist straight into the teen's jaw and spat "That's what I can do you moron, get the hell outta here!"

Guy sprinted for the hills but Raven's face actually held tones of sincere remorse "I probably shouldn't have hit the guy but I'm sick of people insulting me, I need to keep my anger in check in future though".

END EPISODE


End file.
